Tierra Salvaje
by Antoshka
Summary: Ante la insistencia de Peter, Logan lleva de excursión al joven Maximoff a La Tierra Salvaje ubicada en la Antártida, y, como es de esperarse, no tardó en causarle bastantes problemas.


El mundo tiene cosas muy locas, bizarras en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra, que no conocemos o ignoramos, desde héroes o mutantes con poderes extraordinarios, hasta lugares que nunca se han visto en el mundo, ¿Un ejemplo de ello? Una pequeña reserva que se encuentra en la Antártida, ¿Qué tiene de especial? Oh nada, solo que es un lugar de temperaturas sofocantes, humedad tan alta que te levanta al instante los cabellos y por, sobre todo, dinosaurios de la era mesozoica… ¿descabellado no?

¿De dónde ha salido tal lugar? ¿Quién lo ha creado? Pues todo tiene su explicación, para resumirlo fácilmente, unos extraterrestres llamado Nuwali como parte de un experimento han creado esta reserva en medio de la Antártida con especies que, para nosotros, se hallaban extintas en todo el mundo, pero allí estaban, vagando por toda la reserva aun después de que los Nuwali abandonaran el planeta, aunque había un solo problema, aquellos dinosaurios ya no podían reproducirse como antes, necesitaban de la ayuda de hormonas para poder "encender" el celo de las hembras, caso contrario, todos estos dinosaurios habrían muerto en poco tiempo. Gracias al clima, estas hormonas se liberaban automáticamente por toda la selva y ayudaba a la reproducción de las especies.

Lo que no contaron los Nuwali, es que, a los mutantes también podrían afectarle.

Este lugar, es La Tierra Salvaje.

 **. . .**

—Agh, este calor es un asco. —comentó Peter Maximoff recostado en el pasto mientras a su lado había un dinosaurio a medio comer, junto con Logan, lo habían cazado y se decidieron en alimentarse de él. —Tío Logan, esta excursión es una bazofia—decía mientras se hallaba escuchando su walkman, ignorando que de fondo se escuchaban los pasos pesados de un Carchandontosaurio en lo más profundo de la selva, tal vez estaba en busca de alguna presa y por su sonido, era seguramente una hembra.

—Ya te dije que no me digas tío Logan. —respondió tajante con sus garras afuera, no muy confiado de escuchar a aquel gigante paseándose libremente por la zona. —Y tú me has insistido en venir mocoso, en la mañana nos iremos, para cuando encontremos la nave—suspiró con molestia, le costaba admitirlo, pero se habían perdido y el ecosistema no ayudaba mucho en su sentido olfativo, demasiadas flores, demasiada fauna y un clima de lo más pesado.

—Vamos. —dijo en una sonrisa risueña—Dilo, nos hemos perdido. —miró hacia un costado al ver pequeños herbívoros acercarse a él lentamente de forma curiosa, jamás habían visto algo igual —Creo que les agrado. —dijo en una risita observándolos casi a punto de subírseles encima.

—¡Peter aléjalos de ti! —furioso pateó a los pobres pequeños haciendo que se fueran corriendo a ocultarse entre las grandes hojas de arbustos. —No sabes de que son capaces, deberías de tener mucho más cuidado. —dijo en un fruncido el ceño bastante notorio y alzó su cabeza al oír al Carchandontosaurio cada vez más cerca—Tenemos que irnos de aquí. —no iba a pasar todo el día matando dinosaurios, ya estaba completamente harto de todo, de esta maldita reserva, de los malditos bichos estos y del jodido clima que le hacía sudar. —Niño, vamo - - —se quedó totalmente atónito al ver que Peter se había ido de su vista ¡grandioso lo que le faltaba!

Logan a regañadientes fue en busca de Peter desde un punto arbitrario, seguramente aquel niño había ido en busca del dichoso dinosaurio, bien que se estaba aburriendo, pero cuando la curiosidad infantil le picaba, ya era imposible ir en su búsqueda ¿y ahora como demonios lo iba a encontrar a ese pequeño corredor?

El calor cada vez se hacía más insoportable, las maquinas que habían construido los Nuwali para mantener el clima cálido hacia que las temperaturas fueran asquerosamente altas, la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo a Logan y cada vez se le hacía más pesado caminar. De repente, unos raptores emplumados conocidos como Deinonychus, rodearon a Logan soltando rugidos amenazantes, dispuestos a convertir al mutante en su cena, gravísimo error. Las bestias se lanzaron sobre Wolverine que los atravesó con facilidad con sus garras en sus pechos lanzándolo contra los troncos que se mancharon de sangre al igual que el suelo, aun así, insistían en querer cazarlo. Decapitó a otro de un tajo limpio y en un gruñido ensarto sus garras en el último separándolos en dos mitades desde adentro y, con aquel espectáculo carnicero, lo que quedó de la manada salió huyendo dejando a un Wolverine cubierto de sangre al igual que la tierra y las plantas y con su cuerpo agotado que, inclusive, cayó de rodillas jadeando, no entendía que le estaba ocurriendo, jamás se cansaba de esa forma. Intentó olfatear el aire en busca de Peter, pero no había señales de él; débilmente, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a dar unos pasos hasta que se recargó en un árbol jadeando pesadamente y sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a atraer a otros dinosaurios hacia él.

Es allí donde se dio cuenta de la horrible verdad, había entrado en celo, las hormonas que se habían liberado en la reserva provocaron el despertar de su celo, lo que quería decir que estos bichos asquerosos lo veían como su hembra.

—¡ALEJENSE MIERDA! —exclamó con furia retrocediendo unos pasos sacando nuevamente sus garras, aunque sintió chocarse con algo que lo abrazó con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo y le susurró al oído con esa molesta voz que no tardó en reconocer.

—Aquí está tu Petersaurio Rex—dijo en una risilla sintiéndose atraído por el celo de Logan comenzando a dar pequeñas mordidas en su cuello y metiendo sus manos en su pantalón, era un terrible momento y Logan no tardó en hacérselo saber.

—¡¿Quieres soltarme mocoso?! —se quejó ante la mordida y soltó un bufido de molestia amenazando con clavarle las garras directo en las corneas, pero fue imposible, Peter no lo soltó y las cosas, bueno, se pusieron un tanto más serias.

 **. . .**

Los enormes reptiles, en su mayoría grandes herbívoros observaban curiosos la situación, como Peter embestía de forma ruda a Logan, gruñendo como si de un animal salvaje se tratara y observaba con molestia a quienes se acercaban demasiado, aquellas hormonas habían despertado sus más primitivos instintos y solo podía descargarlos con el mutante quien soltaba quejas e insultaba por lo bajo, mientras sus caderas se hallaban levantadas y sus garras arañaban junto con sus uñas la tierra. Su cuerpo sudaba terriblemente, pues el calor lo ahogaba por completo no permitiéndole respirar adecuadamente. Podía oír no solo los jadeos de Maximoff, sino también hasta la más lejana chicharra que se hallaba en aquella maldita reserva.

—¡Peter suéltame! —dijo con lo que podía su aliento estremeciéndose ante los espasmos y cerrando sus parpados con fuerza, ya era bastante vergonzoso que estuvieran viéndolos aquellos lagartos gigantes feos.

—¡NO QUIERO! —exclamó abrazándose a su cadera clavando inclusive sus uñas en su torso. —¡Eres mío! —dijo en un tono posesivo mirando con una furia nunca antes vista a los dinosaurios que se acercaban más de la cuenta, solo faltaba que rugiera como un salvaje y ya estaría completo.

En serio iba a matar a ese chiquillo, más con sus últimas palabras, pero se sentía "amarrado" a su cuerpo, no podía soltarse y sus fuerzas no se lo permitían en lo absoluto, le costaba admitirlo, pero se hallaba a la merced del molesto niño Maximoff.

En ese momento soltó un quejido más audible apretando entonces su mandíbula, pues sintió que "algo más" se introdujo dentro de él, quedando completamente "atorado" en Peter que se detuvo en ese instante al sentirse eyacular dentro de Logan, haciendo que este lo mirara con enojo, aunque era difícil no amar ese rostro molesto decorado con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas.

 **. . .**

—¡AU! —chilló el adolescente al sentir ardor en su piel ante un arañazo en su espalda de parte de las garras de Wolverine, este apenas, cuando logró zafarse de Peter, no dudó en atacarlo por la insolencia de antes.

—Eso se enseñará a no volverme a tocar. —dijo acomodándose la ropa sin querer mirarlos a los ojos, para seguidamente encenderse un habano, el último que había quedado en su bolsillo. —¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loco?

—No pude evitarlo y no lo niegues tío Logan-se acercó a un paso rápido a él y le dio un beso en su mejilla antes de susurrar a su oído—También te ha gustado.

Y, nuevamente, otro arañazo recibió, esta vez, directo a su rostro, haciéndole gritar con más fuerza.

Sin lugar a dudas, había sido la mejor excursión de su vida.


End file.
